Why Would You Offer More?
by Adictedly
Summary: Alfred has always been the hero but can he save Ivan from him self? Rated M for later chapters. Part of my Hetalia Sad Story Chronicles!
1. Something Ugly This Way Comes

This world has fallen into complete and utter chaos. My mind weeps for the loss of my family and my loved ones. I myself can no longer see the sunshine through the grey clouds that make there home in my country.

I've been left alone here to rot away. My body, it will slowly freeze until I can no longer be identified through the layers of ice that have coated my body.

My hands alone have started to freeze turning purple from the cold. What am I to do with myself? I could simply kill myself and end it all now, or I could wait until my heart stops beating.

The sound of footsteps ring through out my empty house. They bounce of each and every cold wall creating the only noise I've heard in months. My emotionless grey eyes slowly drift open and my frozen body turns to face the grand steel door that separated me from the world.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ivan?" Came the sounds of a very nervous voice. Slowly my mind started to process the events as they were laid out in front of me. The blond boy with glasses on his face came rushing towards me. He threw himself across me burring his face in my neck tears streaming down his face as he tried to choke out some type of sorry.

My body lay still and my face remained emotionless as he cried and tried to convince me of just how sorry he was. But, his pleas feel on deaf ears it was to late I was already slipping into the blackness as the horrid memories of my life flashed right before my eyes.


	2. All These Blessings All These Burns

"Today is the day that he is coming to my house. Today is the day that I will start my plans to take over this world. I will lure him in by making friends with him and then in the mist of it all I shall steal away his country and make it my own. He will be my slave and the world will start to be mine. After him ill take down his brothers and with them in my grasp it wont belong before I can bring down the rest of this in sufferable world!" I spoke as I sat there staring blankly at Toris. My face suddenly twist into a happy smile as I stand up and walk over to him.

"Toris you look scared why don't you just become one with Russia, da?" I asked. This sent Toris running in terrier. A slight frown crosses my face as one the few men I might call friend le me alone in the living area. I let a sigh pass my lips as I return to my seat on the couch. My eyes lazily drift over to the clock on the wall that read Fifteen o'clock. Alfred should have been here by now. God knows where that loud boy was.

"S-S-S-Sir?' Toris stuttered as he peeked his head in. I looked at him with my almost emotionless face.

"Your friend…."

"Has arrived!" Alfred yelled bounding into my room and almost knocking Toris to the ground in the process. I let out a loud, happy, evil laugh as Toris stumbled to gain his footing.

"Alfred! Welcome to Russia" I said to him. But, that gesture apparently, in his country, meant that we had to have close human body contact. I went stiff in his arms as I felt myself draw inward trying to get away from his contact.

"Ivan its so cool here it looks like a winter wonderland and there's so much snow we never see this much snow back at my house I'm so happy to be here and I'm even happier to see you!" The American boy said in one breath. I blinked at his wild antics. The boy was quite funny in my opinion.

"Well let me show you around my home" I said causing the boy to be come even more jumpy and hyper if that was possible. In his wild movements he took my hand and proceeded to lead me back through my house to the door. I was quite confused but rather happy by the fact that he trusted me.

We proceeded down the path that lead away from my house and back towards civilization. Alfred was telling me about his trip here but he spoke so quickly and with so little pauses my brain couldn't keep up. As, we neared the city it became very evident of just how much my people disliked me. They moved them selves to the other side of the street just to stay away from me at all cost. I felt terrible for Alfred having to see that but he didn't pay it any attention.

Phase one was complete.


	3. Godless

The house was silent. The little sleeping angle lay next to me my body was turned to face him. Alfred was spread out across my large bed in just his red white and blue boxers. A simple smile played across my lips as I watched his chest rise and fall.

I was very content right now as I watched him sleep for hours on end. MY body finally started to give into its exhaustion as the doors to my room flew wide open. My eyes instantly closed I hopes that the angry drunken figure at my door would just leave me alone. Especially since I had Alfred here and he didn't want things to go wrong any more than I did.

"Get up you lying jackass" He hissed. Chills filled my body as I tired to continue to pretend to sleep. But his presence and the anger that came off of him brought me to drop the act. I slowly opened my eyes and let go of Alfred as I headed to the door. I let my eyes stay cast no the ground as he pushed me towards his office. I knew what was coming.

As I entered the office the smell of cigarettes and vodka burnt my nose hairs making me cough a little. I turned to face him and as I turned I felt the first of many blows. This one was to my head. I stumbled back into the desk as the right side of my face puffed up. My emotionless eyes looked down as my hand came up to rest on the forming bruise.

"You make me sick" Joseph snapped as he grabbed my shoulder.

"You told him of our plan didn't you" His voice rose quickly as spit flew from his lips. I took a deep breath trying to calm down his rage but he wouldn't have any of it. He push me backwards onto his desk. My head collided with the cold wood. I put my arms up in defense and tried to push him off of me but this only made him madder.

His next attack went blindly. He swung his fist and it collided with my gut causing me to cry out in pain. A wicked smile played on Josephs lips now as his rage was fuelled by my please for help. His fist were flying in every which direction. They hit every inch of my body and it wasn't long before I feel silent out of fear. His hands then stopped moving.

"Are you done? Is that all you can take!" He spat at me his anger growing. I nodded slowly and he stood up and walked around his desk to the other side.

"I see. And tell me Ivan if your so weak what makes you right for this country?" I stood up and turned to face him. My mouth opened to give him an answer but he stabbed my left hand before I could say anything. My lungs let a scream erupt from my mouth as I pulled my hand back and held it close to my body.

"Get out of my sight" Joseph hissed at me. I turned quickly and made my exit. As I slowly drug myself down the hall I became very aware of the pain that coursed through my body. My nose, hand, and lip was bleeding from the rough treatment. The rest of my body was in pain from the hits and kicks I had received.

I didn't make it to my room. Infact I just barley made it down the hall before my body collapsed. I lay there on the cold tile with my body in pain. I wanted to die, but I had to get back to Alfred.

Step. Step. Step.

"Toris?" I questioned looking into the gloom.

Step. Step. Stop.

"I-I-Ivan?" Came Toris's shaky voice.

"Yes, help me up" I said reaching out for him. But, it was in vain. He just turned and ran away into the gloom.


	4. Search For Pleasure

Darkness is infinite. It is all that will ever surround me. My body is weak and the cold from the stony floor is settling into my bones. There will never be a peaceful Russia. All that I ever will be is broken and useless.

I want death to come. What a fitting end for me. I lay here and die of hypothermia as Alfred sleeps peacefully. At least I died with one friend.

"Ivan? Oh my god Ivan what happened to you!" Alfred said. His feet slapped against the frozen rocks as he rushed to my side.

"Nothing" I said softly as I forced myself onto my hands and knees. I let my eyes stare blankly at him as a fake smile comes to my lips.

Alfred's eyes are filled with confusion and worry. I'm almost positive that the young boy has never seen a man of my stature reduced to the state I was in. This shock that he was in made his loud voice turn silent as he looked down at the ground his hand covering mine.

"Ivan does this always happen? I mean, I know things are bad here but for you to be treated like this its just not right. You're my friend, my ally, so that gives no one the right to be mean to you. Because, im America and I say so!" He said in his normal naïve way.

The tone of his voice changing from angry to suck up almost made me laugh. But, I didn't because I knew deep down inside that he was right. This constant attacks in the middle of the night that leave me in ruins only hurt my country. They only lead us into poverty and communism.

"Alfred" I said as I suddenly grabbed him around the neck. My body pressed to his in search for warmth and affection. This hug, this friendship bond, made me feel happier. Especially when his strong arms wrapped around me holding me.

"Yes?" He questioned. I didn't reply for a moment unsure of the words that I was trying to say. I had never in my life had to depend on someone for happiness. Infact, I had never had to depend on anyone. I was Russia everyone feared me and I was the one that they should depend on.

"Thank you" I said slowly and with determination. I couldn't see it but I sensed a gentle smile come from my young friend.

"Your welcome Ivan." He said letting go of me and standing up. With his hand outstretched he smiled at me. I wasn't sure if he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. My country for years now had lived with a safety net. For him to take that away and make himself the only person to catch me if I fell was going to be a big deal. No not just a big deal, a big issue.

"Alfred please you don't have to worry about this" I told him as I stood up and leaned against him for some support.

"Ivan shut up and just let me be the Hero"


	5. There Is No Reality

It had been a calm week. Well that is if you can call time with Alfred calm. But for me, it was calm. Besides the beating on the first night, Alfred had stayed true to his word. Alfred had truly become my hero. Every night he would push his body against mine and stay awake with me till my tired body finally crashed. But, it seemed as if I had grown accustomed to his presence.

"Ivan may I speak with you" Joseph said one morning as he intruded on my privet breakfast with Alfred. I nodded slowly finding myself unable to object to his request. After all he was my boss and you do not say no to your boss.

I followed him back down the ominous hall way and into his office. He seemed sober right now so I was calm as I sat down in my normal seat. Joseph sat down and looked at me.

Silence.

"What is it you need, Sir?" I asked breaking the deadly silence. But, he gave me no reply. But, his eyes said it all. This eyes filled with greed and hate beckoned to me.

"You will do it" He said slowly as the realization came upon my face. I shook my head no quickly and stood trying to run from the room but he was to fast for me. He blocked my exit and pushed a finger into my chest.

"Ivan I'm your boss and you will do as I say. You are going to do as I say. That means that you are going to take over America. Do not forget your job! Understand me?" He asked letting his finger fall to his side. I nodded quickly ready to leave and tell Alfred what was going on but Joseph didn't move.

"I have the prefect tool. Here" He said showing me a clear glass bottle with a purple liquid in it. This was a drug that Joseph had used before. And as a result the man had lost his life. He had become null and void to the world after the loss of his free thinking. So, he killed himself with one bullet.

"No I won't use that" I said.

"And why not?" He snapped anger rising to his face.

"Because I…I won't need it" I said as I smiled at him, but he wasn't fooled. He grabbed my jacket and put the vile into my pocket.

"Dinner tomorrow night I want to see you put the liquid in his drink. No if's and's or but's" He said moving to let me out. I started at the door for a moment before I slowly moved outside.

What was I going to do. There was nothing in the world that had the same coloring as this liquid. I couldn't just substitute it. I needed help. But from who?


	6. Tide Will Take

He had become null and void to the world after the loss of his free thinking. So, he killed himself with one bullet.

I could not let that happen to Alfred. He was my only friend, and, no matter what happened to me, I would do what ever it took to protect him.

As I slowly made my way back to breakfast I found a worried and upset Alfred waiting for me. The first thing he did when I got there was strip me of my warm jacket. Under it I was in nothing but pants and boxers. He started to look over my body searching for even the slightest mark on my delicate skin. Finding himself satisfied he threw his arms around me.

"I was worried" He whispered into my obviously deceived ears. No one could be worried about me. But, I guess I was wrong. The boy then pressed his lips to my cheek and smiled at me.

"Alfred what was that for?" I asked suddenly in confusion.

"Because I was worried about you." Alfred said putting on a so called "cool boy" pose. I chuckled softly as he took hold of my hand and pulled me out of the dinning area.

"Listen I want you to tell me everything that went on okay" He said to me. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to think of a good story to tell. Well not just a good one but also a believable one. Shouldn't be to hard right, after all Alfred's an idiot.

"Well Joseph thought…Joseph thought that it would be a good idea if I…if I went to visit America for a while." Alfred's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Ivan that's wonderful I just have to let my boss…"

"No!" I said quickly covering his mouth so he could not say a thing. My other arm pulled him close by his waist. God knew he was stronger than me but at least like this he couldn't put up much of a fight. I smirked thinking about the kiss and how easy it would be to manipulate him buy his sudden feelings for me.

"It's a secret so we cant tell anyone okay. It would simply put our countries into a state of panic. So for now our friendship is a secret" I whispered into his ear. Alfred nodded slowly as I let my hands fall.

"So it's a dirty little secret?" He asked me a wicked look coming across his face. It was odd to see him like this but that was the least of my worries.

"Yeah, but we have to leave soon and no one can know okay so why don't we leave at two thirty. That's that middle of shift change here so no one will be around to see us leave" Alfred nodded grabbing hold of my hand.

"Sounds perfect. Come on ill help you pack some cloths" He said as he started to drag me to my room.

"No!" I said once again pulling my hand away from him. He turned to look at me in more confusion.

"What now?"

"I have to buy American clothing to blend in with the crowd so no one knows who I am. These cloths will suffice until I get to your country." He blinked a few times but nodded.

"Understood. Now what should we do until two thirty?" I bit my lip not really having an answer to this question.

"Why don't you tell me about your home land" Alfred suddenly had a new demeanor. He grabbed my hand and lead me quickly to the living room. He then pushed me down on the couch and sat down in my lap.

"Well," He started, "Its big and it goes from sea to shinning sea…" I was not paying one bit of attention I was to busy thinking about his ass wiggling against my privet parts. I shook my head trying to focus on his words. But, as his excitement grew his body rocked more and more. It wasn't long before I had my head titled back and my eyes were closed, and my hips were rocking with Alfred's.

"Oh Alfred" I moaned suddenly. My face growing bright red. The frantic boy stopped his rocking and his talking and looked at me. His eyes darted to the clock.

"Oh right its two thirty lets go" He said jumping off me and pulling me up. For once I was quite glad that my over coat was one size to big for it hid my very obvious erection.

We moved quietly through the house and outside into the yard. With a quick look each way he grabbed my hand and started to run. I followed him out of the gates.

"Come on we'll take my private jet" Alfred said. I nodded forgetting that this was suppose to be a secret.

Two men in uniform were standing by the jet. The looked mean but suddenly moved to sulute Alfred as he came close. A wide grin grew on his face I could tell he was happy to show off for me.

"At ease men" He said the two moving into a more relaxed position.

"Sir your not scheduled to leave until Wednesday of new week what brings you to the jet today?" The man on the left asked.

"Oh just taking it for a spin with my good friend. And just so you know I don't need your help I'll fly" Alfred said. The two men nodded and made the proper arrangement.

"Alfred are you sure this is okay?" I asked him and he turned to me flashing his "I'm never wrong" smile at me.

"Of course it is. I've known how to fly a plane for forever Arthur taught me" I gulped suddenly afraid to get on that plane.

"Come on its time" He said grabbing my hand yet again and pulling me onto the plane. As I sat down the sound of the door shutting and locking echoed through out the empty plane. I pushed my fears out of my mind and buckled up. I had never sat in the co pilots seat so this was a new experience for me.

"All systems go Sir we are ready for you to take off" A voice said from the radio. Alfred smiled at me and before I knew it I was on my way to America.


	7. Sea Will Rise

Somewhere deep down inside I knew Alfred was smart but today just wasn't his day. I guess its just an American thing not being able to read a map or know anything about the world because instead of flying east he went west.

"Were just going to stop at Arthur's place to get some more fuel Kay?" He asked picking up the radio receiver. I nodded and sighed softly. It had only taken me ten minutes to excuse myself to the bathroom. I was going to be polite and listen but when I watched his mouth move it just made me harder.

Because of the incident I had learned not to watch his lips as he talked at a million miles an hour. That poor boy must have been dropped on his head when he was born or something because he could talk with out breathing I swear.

"Hey Arthur I need some gas you should meet me!" He said happily to the grouchy short English man. I shook my head no trying to make him stop but Arthur and Alfred already had plans.

"Okay see you in an hour Arthur" He said putting the radio mic down. He then turned to me and was shocked at my un happy face.

"What are you doing? No one's suppose to know I'm here!" I snapped in anger at the poor boy. He blinked but suddenly his face lit up.

"You'll hide in the bathroom while me and Arthur have tea…is tea any good I don't know after all most the time I just drink…" I covered his mouth suddenly.

"Look Alfred we don't have time for this!" I said quickly trying to make him understand just how urgent this was. But, he just didn't under stand he pulled away from me laughing.

"Yes we do trust me so just hide in the bathroom when the time comes okay?" I shook my head no. There was no weay I was doing what he said.

"Ivan your going to hide in the bathroom on your own free will or ill let Arthur in on our little secret." I was in such shock at the tone of his voice. Everything about Alfred had suddenly changed. I knew the poor thing had his moments but I hadn't seen him like this in years.

"Understood" I said weakly. What was I doing showing worry and fear in the face of Alfred. He was the stupid one the only way this could be worse is if I was groveling at Francis's feet.

"Good" He said leaning over and kissing my cheek. My face grew bright red and I turned away from him. My heart was pounding in my chest and I had no clue why. What was this stupid American doing to me?

It took me a whole hour to figure out that I had a slight crush on him. And, as I sat in the bathroom my mind told me that I really was. Alfred was talking about meeting some hot babe in Russia. He said that the "babe" tried to act like they were all that but he had tamed the beast inside them.

"That bastard. I wonder who she was" I muttered to myself as he talked about the babe. It wasn't to long before Arthur got to bored of hearing about Alfred's babe.

"Well I don't think you'll be able to see your um babe" Arthur said to Alfred. This caught my attention. I pressed my ear to the flimsy door and tired to hear more.

"Why not? I'm allowed in Russia when ever I want" Alfred said. I heard Arthur's cup of tea be set down on to his place. He then sighed.

"Listen Alfred Ivan's missing" Alfred started laughing.

"Hey you idiot listen to me this is important!" Arthur yelled angrily at the laughing Alfred. I was starting to get scared. What if he spilled the secret. What if Alfred told Arthur. I was dead meat.

"That's so funny Arthur!" Alfred said to him. I could tell Arthur was thoroughly pissed. But, that didn't stop Alfred apparently.

"What makes you say that, huh?" He asked his tone going back to normal as the laughing stopped.

"Well we had a meeting today. I just made it home when you called. You and Ivan were supose to be there of course we didn't expect you to show but we were sure Ivan would. Now, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" He asked now actually trying to make Alfred talk. I could tell he was thinking on his feet when I heard his response.

"Hes sick. He got a cold. Can you imagine a Russian getting a cold?" He started to laugh. Arthur sighed.

"Well thank you for the information ill send him my best chicken noodle soup" He said. I knew this meeting was coming to a close. And sure enough it had. It wasn't ten minutes before Alfred came to get me.

"I guess we should have gone to the meeting before hand right?" He said. I shrugged and followed him back to our seats. We took off and we were on our way to his house. I smiled happily seeing the beautiful blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean. But my smile slowly faded and I turned to Alfred.

"So you meet some hot babe back in my country did you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep, the hottest" His smile was beaming.

"Well should I send for her so you may spend time with her?" I asked turning to face the water again with out the smile.

"Nah she's already here" He said. I turned to look for the girl on the plane but found no one.

"Where? Alfred I said no one was to know!" I snapped slamming my hand down on the arm of my chair. All Alfred did was laugh at me as he hit the auto piloted button. He stood up and moved to sit back down in my lap. I tried to push him off but he held onto my neck.

"It's you' He said pressing his lips to mine.


	8. Time Will Rape

The events of the past few days are still fresh on my mind. Right now I'm laying in bed next to Alfred. He's almost naked. He's just in American style boxers. Me, well, I'm in my normal black cotton pajama pants and boxers. He's dead asleep; infact he's snoring. It's a cute sound. Its not annoying and its not just him breathing heavy. He is snoring. I smile looking at our hands. How had it come to this exactly I'm not sure. All I remember is he kissed me and then asked me a question. I had nodded not knowing what else to do, and now this.

"Alfred" I whispered softly as I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes knowing I might be able to sleep with out the worry of Joseph coming into my room to harm me.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ugh" I mutter as I pull away from Alfred and get up to get my phone.

"Hello?" I asked and its not long before a heavy stream of Russian comes at me. I shutter heading Joseph. God damn it why did I even answer the damn phone? This was bad what was I going to do. Joseph had most of the world at his finger tips and if he wanted something he'd do what ever it took to get it, I had to protect Alfred.

"If you thought what I was going to do to Alfred was bad just think about what I'm going to do to you. You traitor, either come home or die." My body shuttered and I closed my eyes. Behind my closed eye lids there was Alfred smiling face. I looked over at the sleeping beauty and suddenly I was determined.

"If it's death or Alfred then I pick death" I said. Joseph shut up real quickly. I knew he was not happy about my answer. Also, I knew he was shocked because I never went against his wishes. I was always such a good boy. But, now he was interfering in my personal life. I had the right to say no.

"You son of a bitch! Fine, either come home or ill come get you" And with that he hung up.

"No" I said softly trying to call him back but his phone was off. I shook my head setting the phone down. I looked at Alfred and softly kissed his lips.

He had become null and void to the world after the loss of his free thinking. So, he killed himself with one bullet.

This though just made me kiss him again. This time with passion. It startled Alfred waking him up. It didn't take him long to figure it out as her wrapped his arms around my waist. His mouth started to move with mine. This kiss made me feel amazing. Slowly I broke the kiss to look at him.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"I um…I had a bad dream that you had killed yourself" I said as he pulled me close. I leaned against him as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I would never kill myself. If I did it would shorten our time together. And I could never want that" Alfred said kissing e softly.

"I don't want our time together to be short either."


End file.
